Lions of Leipzig (v5.2.0)
For the previous release of this event see Lions of Leipzig (+10 ) if owned}} *IF NOT OWNED: |In-game description.}} *IF OWNED: Rise To The Challenge|In-game description.}} Lion of Leipzig ''(v5.2.0)'' is a Flashback Event in Real Racing 3. It gives the players a chance to win the Porsche 918 Spyder Weissach Package, or 70 , after Koenigsegg and NISSAN Update (v5.2.0) was updated. Lion of Leipzig ''(v5.2.0)'' opened April 17th 2017 and has a 7-day time limit from when the player starts. The Porsche 918 Spyder Weissach Package has been added to the Concept Car Clash and Breakneck Legends bonus series, both located in the Legend category. Rewards for completing this special event are: *Car not owned: 55,000, 60 and Porsche 918 Spyder Weissach Package *Car owned: 55,000 and 70 (+10 ) FAQ and Tips Before starting the Lions of Leipzig challenge please view Tips and FAQ for Lions of Leipzig (v5.2.0). Stage 01 (Tour) Players who successfully complete all of the challenges given in the first stage (Tour) are rewarded with 5 . Throughout the first stage, players will have to race the Porsche Cayman GT4 on Porsche Test Track. For tips and advice on stage 01, See here: Tips for Lions of Leipzig stage 01. Stage 02 (Regroup) Players who successfully complete all of the challenges given in the second stage (''Regroup) are rewarded with R$10,000 and 5 . Throughout the second stage, players will have to race the Porsche 918 Spyder Weissach Package on Hockenheimring. For tips and advice on stage 02, See here: Tips for Lions of Leipzig stage 02. Stage 03 (Preparation) Players who successfully complete all of the challenges given in the third stage (Preparation) are rewarded with 5 . Throughout the third stage, players will have to race the Porsche 918 Spyder Weissach Package on Nürburgring. For tips and advice on stage 03, See here: Tips for Lions of Leipzig stage 03. Stage 04 (Dynamic) Players who successfully complete all of the challenges given in the fourth stage (Dynamic) are rewarded with R$15,000 and 10 . Throughout the fourth stage, players will have to race the Porsche 918 Spyder Weissach Package on Porsche Test Track - Dynamic Circuit. For tips and advice on stage 04, See here: Tips for Lions of Leipzig stage 04. Stage 05 (King of the Hill) Players who successfully complete all of the challenges given in the fifth stage (King of the Hill) are rewarded with 10 . Throughout the fifth stage, players will have to race the Porsche 918 Spyder Weissach Package on Porsche Test Track. For tips and advice on stage 05, See here: Tips for Lions of Leipzig stage 05. Stage 06 (Emerge) Players who successfully complete all of the challenges given in the sixth stage (Emerge) are rewarded with 10 . Throughout the sixth stage, players will have to race the Porsche 918 Spyder Weissach Package on Porsche Test Track. For tips and advice on stage 06, See here: Tips for Lions of Leipzig stage 06. Stage 07 (The Challenge) Players who successfully complete all of the challenges given in the seventh stage (The Challenge) are rewarded with R$30,000, 15 and Porsche 918 Spyder Weissach Package. Throughout the seventh stage, players will have to race the Porsche 918 Spyder Weissach Package on Porsche Test Track. For tips and advice on stage 07, See here: Tips for Lions of Leipzig stage 07. 'Completion Rewards'